Falling in Love
by PrincessBV
Summary: AU TOC GM rating will go up from pg-13 to R. Trunks and Goten come across Marron and her friend in the mall, but what is up with her friend? Does Trunks start to have feelings for her and Goten with Marron?
1. Marron?

Falling in Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, only my own. A/N: Hey pplz! Here's my new fic about the two teenagers!! REVIEW AND REVIEW and tell me what you think! On with the story!! ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter One  
  
Marron?  
  
Ages: Trunks-17 Goten- 16 Mika- 15 Marron-15  
  
Two teenage boys were walking through the mall side by side. The one boy had a head full of lavender hair, bright blue sparkling eyes, and a tan muscular build. His attire was a green long sleeved shirt with a brown vest that hung over his shoulders loosely and kept open so his green shirt was visible, and dark khaki baggy pants that were accompanied by a brown belt. The boy next to him had dark onyx hair that spiked out all over the place and hung down right above his shoulders, deep ebony eyes that glistened in the light, and also had a nice tan muscular build. (So they both worked out, hehehehe!) He was wearing a white T-shirt with green sleeves that said Goten in red letters right on the front of it and light khaki baggy pants.  
  
"Hey Trunks, look, there's a group of girls over there."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over there?" Goten pointed over to a small group of two girls by the food court sitting at a table and talking. There were all kinds of shopping bags around them.  
  
"Wow. You sure do know how to pick em Goten."  
  
"I know." Goten said while crossing his arms and standing triumphantly. Trunks rolled his eyes and led them over to the two giggling girls. As soon as they got closer, they saw the two girl's physical features. The one girl had light blonde hair that was up in pigtails and had dark black eyes. She had a petite form and was wearing a light pink sundress that flowed down to her mid-thigh. The girl next to her had jet black hair that flowed down past her shoulders and piercing dark icy blue eyes like that of Trunks. Her build was petite, yet muscular and she was wearing a baby blue tank top and black Capri's. Both of guys practically drooled over the two ladies appearances. They slyly cruised over to the two beauties and stood in front of them. The two girls looked up at them and the blonde's eyes widened as well as the boys.  
  
"Marron?" She nodded.  
  
"Trunks, Goten?" They nodded and Marron stood up from where she sat and gave them each a hug.  
  
"Wow, I haven't seen you both in such a long time. What's up?" Trunks and Goten both gulped and laughed nervously while putting their hands behind their heads.  
  
"Oh nothing. We um. saw you over here and thought we'd say hi." Trunks quickly covered up.  
  
"Oh. Well, hi. Oh yea, this is my friend Mika. Mika, this is Trunks and Goten." Marron introduced while gesturing to each of the people.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you." Mika said as she waved at the two boys.  
  
"Yo." Trunks waved with his index and middle finger at her.  
  
"Hi." Goten gulped and waved back at her. Goten and Trunks felt so embarrassed right about now. They both knew their blonde haired friend Marron since they were all born and it was kinda weird knowing that they were just about to flirt with her. Well, Goten always did have a childhood crush on her and he still does, but it turned out to be more than a crush. They used to always hang out together and his feelings grew more passionate and serious for her every time he was with her. But, her friend Mika on the other hand, they didn't know.  
  
"So, did you guys hear about the World Championship's tomorrow?" Marron asked while sipping on her coke.  
  
"Of course. You should know that our families are obsessed with the tournament." Trunks answered for Goten since he was moving his lips to speak, but nothing came out. Marron noticed this and giggled at him.  
  
"Goten, you look like a fish." Goten closed his mouth and blushed fiercely. This made Mika and Marron both giggle at him. Trunks just rolled his eyes and glanced over at Mika. ~ Man, she's pretty hot! I wonder if she works out or something. She's very muscular. This is too good to be true! ~ Mika felt a pair of eyes on her and she stared at Trunks. He quickly looked away and blushed slightly. Mika just smirked and smiled at him. Marron and Goten were both too busy flirting with each other to know though. (Hey I rhymed!!)  
  
"So are you two fighting in the tournament tomorrow too?" The guys looked at each other and then shrugged.  
  
"Don't know. We might, knowing our dad's will force us into it."  
  
"Probably. Mika here is entering too." Goten and Trunks eyes widened in shock and their mouths hung open a little bit.  
  
"You are?" Trunks choked out. Now he knew why she was so muscular. She was training to become stronger for the tournament.  
  
"Yup. Hey, I'm not a regular girl who worries about her nails and hair. Well, I do, but I also like to fight. It's like a part of me."  
  
"I can relate." Trunks smirked. Mika just smiled genuinely at him and patted the seat next to her. Trunks raised his eyebrow in question. Mika nodded at him and he took the seat she was gesturing to and sat down next to her. He smiled graciously at her and felt a ton of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.  
  
"You know, I think you should enter the tournament. Maybe we could have a chance to fight each other."  
  
"Huh? Oh yea, but I mean, I wouldn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Hmph. Don't worry about it. I can handle myself. But I mean it, I think by the way you look, you could kick ass." Trunks smirked at her and sighed proudly.  
  
"I was the junior champ last time they had the tournament nine years ago."  
  
"You were? Wait, your Trunks Briefs?" He nodded and Mika raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Wow. How is it living in Capsule Corps, and being the heir of it?"  
  
"Well, they do have their advantages, but I think it'll be boring being the president of Capsule Corps. someday. I don't think being the president of it is what I want, but I have to."  
  
"Oh, yea I know what you mean. I'm always forced into doing stuff I don't want to by my dad. Like this tournament."  
  
"Your dad forced you?"  
  
"Yea. He wants me to be strong and to be able to fend for myself since he won't always be around to 'protect' me as he says."  
  
"Oh. Well, I see why he'd want you too. I bet guys are all over you since you are very pretty and everything and he just doesn't want something bad to happen to you." Mika smirked as he again blushed at his choice of words. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, it is the truth and I can bet that's why he does it."  
  
"Yea, plus other things." She whispered under her breath so only she could hear. Trunks couldn't hear it that well, even with sensitive hearing and just shrugged it off. It wasn't his business anyways.  
  
Goten and Marron were talking and flirting with one another. He was perched up against the table and Marron was looking up at him from her seat.  
  
"Well, you know you should enter the tournament. You deserve it, since you've been training with your dad and everything." Marron remarked while she propped her head on her elbows, which were on the table.  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right. It would be kinda stupid not to. Thanks Marron. You've just given me inspiration!"  
  
"Your welcome! Hey do you think you and Trunks can help me and Mika with all of these bags?"  
  
"Sure. You girls do like to shop."  
  
"Oh yea. Well, I think we should go now. I still have to call my mom and tell her to meet us."  
  
"Well, do you need a ride? Trunks brought his Sorento with him."  
  
"Oh yea, that'd be great. Is it ok with him?"  
  
"Hold on." Goten tapped on Trunks shoulder and he looked up at him. "Do you think you can give the girls a ride back to Marron's house?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok. Thanks Trunks." Marron said while smiling happily at him.  
  
"Anytime." He winked at her.  
  
"Are we going now?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yup. Help us grab these." Marron bent over and picked up about four out of twenty bags and proceeded towards the exit of the mall. Mika picked up about four and the boys carried the rest. Goten and Trunks clumsily treaded without being able to see ahead of them out towards the car. They made it surprisingly without hitting anyone or anything since the girls were guiding them. Trunks led them to his Sorento and unlocked it with his electric door lock opener thingy. The car beeped and he opened the back door and stuffed all of the bags in there. Goten opened up the back door and helped Marron in, then he crawled in next to her. Trunks helped Mika into the passenger seat and then he ran over to his side of the car and jumped into the driver's seat. The engine revved as soon as he started up the SUV. He backed out of the mall parking lot and zipped over to Marron's. They all talked about the tournament tomorrow and how they were all going.  
  
"Maybe, we can all get together after the tournament ends. What do you think?" Goten asked as he looked in everyone's direction.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Trunks added.  
  
"Yea, I'll have to ask my dad first though." Mika said as she slumped her head a little but know one noticed.  
  
"Me too. My dad is always on my back about everything." (Nothing hentai here people. Get your heads out of the gutter.)  
  
"I think we all have that problem, except Goten. He has his mom." Everyone laughed including Goten and then they finally arrived at Marron's.  
  
"Thanks for the ride guys. Cya tomorrow." Marron said as she stepped out of the SUV.  
  
"Yea. Get a good night's rest. Later." Mika jumped out of the vehicle and scampered over to Marron. They walked up to Marron's front porch and waved goodbye. The boys waved back and sighed. Marron and Mika disappeared into the house and Trunks drove away slowly back to his friend's house.  
  
"Jackpot!" Goten yelled.  
  
"I know. Mika is so. so.-"So perfect?" Goten interrupted.  
  
"Yea. Perfect. How bout Marron."  
  
"Same. She's gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw her."  
  
"Yea, that's true. But I still like Mika."  
  
"Aha. I saw sparks flying in between you two. You both like each other, I can tell." \  
  
"Whatever." Trunks turned into a dark alley and stopped the car.  
  
"Later Goten."  
  
"Bye." Goten got out of the car and sky rocketed out of there to his house. Trunks capsulated his SUV and also flew over to his house.  
  
A/N: OoOoOo! Romance sparks quickly. What did Mika mean when she said "Yea, plus other things"? Well, you'll find that out later. REVIEW AND REVIEW! Till next chapter. 


	2. Who Fights With Who?

Falling in Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, only my characters! So leave me alone  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW!! Well, I don't have anything else to say so read on and enjoy!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Who Fights With Who?  
  
"Trunks, Trunks! Wake up!" A little girl that was a mirror image of Bulma only smaller and younger shook her brother's back and shoulders. He stirred a little and opened his eyes tiredly.   
  
"What? What?" He slurred still half asleep. His voice was hoarse and quiet and the little girl giggled at her brother.  
  
"Trunks, mama said for you to wake up. She has to talk to you." She pulled on his arm and he gave up trying to go back to sleep. She wouldn't let him. So he sat upright and let his little sister pull him out of his bed and his room.   
  
"Where are we going Bra?"  
  
"To mama." He whined while his little sister was holding onto his hand and dragging him downstairs to the kitchen clad in boxers. They arrived in the kitchen and Bra lightly set him in a chair.  
  
"Here he is mama." Trunks smacked his head on the table and started to fall back to sleep.  
  
"Trunks! Wake up right now!" His head flipped up in a matter of seconds and he lifted his hands to his ears to block out the yelling of his mother.   
  
"Trunks. Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Huh? No."  
  
"It's 10:17 and the tournament starts at 11 o'clock. Now go get ready!" Trunk's eyes widened and he zipped back up the stairs to get ready. Fifteen minutes later, he sprinted into the kitchen wearing a black sleeveless shirt with the word Capsule Corp. on it and black baggy pants.   
  
"Ready. How bout you guys?" Everyone was in the kitchen just glaring at him.  
  
"We've been ready Trunks. Let's go!" Bulma yelled in fury. She knew they were going to be late now, unless they fly twice as fast as the speed limit. She picked up a couple of pop-tarts for Trunks to eat on the way and stalked out of the kitchen followed by Vegeta. Bra skipped over to Trunks and grabbed his hand. He looked down at her cute face and she was smiling at him. Trunks smiled back and they walked out to the helicopter they were going to fly in to get there. In a matter of minutes, they were off and on their way to the tournament.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten opened his eyes wearily and sat upright in his bed. He yawned and stretched his arms towards the ceiling. His eyes wandered slowly over to the clock on his nightstand and it read 9:23 a.m. His eyes widened and he remembered that the tournament started at 11 o'clock. He jumped out of bed and into his bathroom to clean up. After about 10 minutes, he emerged from his bathroom and ran over to his closet to take out his fighting gi. The gi had an orange top that dipped from his shoulders to the middle of his chest and long orange baggy pants that was accompanied with a black belt. He quickly dried his hair and ran downstairs for breakfast. His parents were in the kitchen, his mother, Chi-Chi, was making breakfast and flipping bacon on a pan. She had raven black hair, black onyx eyes, and was quite petite. His father, Goku, was sitting at the table doing nothing and just waiting for his food. He had black spiky hair that went flying in all directions and black ebony eyes. He was very muscular and wearing his light blue gi. Goten smiled at his parents as soon as they caught sight of him walking into the room.  
  
"Hey dad! Hey mom! What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Well, we're having eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, ham, and pancakes. Sit down, they're almost done." Chi-Chi explained. Goten sat down in a chair and leaned back to let the fresh scent of meat fill his senses.   
  
"So Goten, are you ready for today?" Goku asked while watching his son.  
  
"Yea. Marron and her friend are going to be there and we're goin somewhere after the tournament."  
  
"Really? You and Marron? I never thought you'd see the day. I always thought you two would make such a great couple. And now it is about to happen. First it'll be dates, next you'll get engaged, and then married, and finally, GRANDCHILDREN!!!" Goten and Goku stared at Chi-Chi dumbfounded as she was in another world of dreams.  
  
"Umm...whatever mom." Chi-Chi knocked herself out of her daydream and smiled at her two boys. She placed all of the food on plates and brought it over to the table for the two starving Saiyans.  
  
"Ok, now you two eat up. I wouldn't want my boys to starve while fighting." Goku and Goten dug into their food like there was no tomorrow and Chi-Chi stared at them in disgust. They weren't even using table manners and food was being thrown all over the place. Chi-Chi quickly left the kitchen so as not to disturb the eating Saiyans and stalked over to her room to get ready. After 10 minutes, Goku and Goten were done eating and Chi-Chi was almost done getting ready.   
  
"Me and Dad are gonna wait out in the car. Ok, mom?" Goten didn't even wait for an answer as he and his father ran out of the house and into the car. Chi-Chi was putting in an earring and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!! GOKU!!! GOTEN!!!" Goku and Goten both looked at each other and slumped back farther into their chair. Chi-Chi quickly cleaned up the huge mess of food on the table and floor and put all of the dishes in the dishwasher. She checked to see if everything was in order and nodded her head in affirmation. She locked the door and stomped over to the car where her husband and youngest son were hiding in fear. She violently opened the car door and hopped in. She glared at the two before starting the car and driving off to the tournament.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all made it to the tournament and met up with everyone else.  
  
"Hey guys! Hey Goku, how've you been? I haven't seen you in a long time." Krillin asked Goku.  
  
"I know. It's been too long. But I've been training."  
  
"That's the only reason why we haven't seen you? Training? Gosh Goku. That is a sad reason."  
  
"I know, but it's true. Plus, I've been busy with pan and Goten too!"  
  
"Oh cool. How ya doin Goten?"  
  
"Good. How about you Krillin?"  
  
"Great! Hey, have you seen Marron at all today? She and her friend Mika should be here. Mika better hurry though, if she wants to sign up that is."   
  
"No. I haven't." Just then two blonde and raven haired girls came running up to the gang.  
  
"Hey daddy! Everyone!" Everyone waved to Marron.  
  
"Hey Marron. Wow, you've grown a lot!" Chi-Chi noticed.  
  
"I know. Oh this is my friend Mika. She's gonna enter the tournament."   
  
"Hi Mika! Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hey! What's up?" Everyone said hi to Mika and Vegeta just eyed her curiously. Who was this girl? She looked familiar to him, but then again, a lot of people do, but she stands out a lot.  
  
"So you're going to enter the contest?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"Yea. I've been training for all of my life and now, I'm going to fight. I couldn't do it last time they had it, since there was no junior championship for the girls. Only the boys."  
  
"I know. Those guys should know how it feels to get their ass whooped by a girl. You go out there and show them what it is all about." Bulma winked at her and gave her thumbs up. Mika returned the gestures and they giggled. Trunks walked up to Mika and Bulma left the two to talk.  
  
"So Mika. Are you ready for today?"  
  
"Yup. Are you?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Who is that guy?" Mika pointed straight at Vegeta.  
  
"That's my dad, Vegeta. Why?"  
  
"Because he's been staring at me the whole time, I've been here."  
  
"Ohh." Trunks glared at his father who was staring at the two and he glared right back and turned his head the other way. Mika saw the two glare at each other, but left it alone. It wasn't her problem, was it? Trunks looked back at her.  
  
"Sorry about that. He just likes to see what other competition he has."  
  
"Ohhh. Yea, well, my father should be here soon. He isn't going to enter because he wanted me to have a good chance at winning, so he'll be in the stands. You should meet him."  
  
"Uhh...heh heh! Well, if that's what you want." Trunks shrugged and rested his hand behind his head Goku style. Well, what guy isn't nervous to meet the girl of his dreams father? Well, just because Trunks is Saiyan, doesn't mean he isn't afraid of some things.  
  
"Ok, let's sign in first and then you'll meet him."  
  
"Ok. Let's sign in everyone!" Trunks yelled to the rest of his friends. They all nodded and strolled over to the sign in table. They all signed in and wished each other luck.   
  
"Good luck Goten!" Marron chirped at Goten. He waved his hand at her and smiled. Mika spotted her father in the stands and pulled Trunks arm. They ran into the stands and over to the big burly man.   
  
"Hi dad! This is my friend Trunks, Trunks this is my dad." The two guys shook hands and eyed each other.  
  
"Hi Trunks, nice to meet you. Are you entering the tournament?"  
  
"Yes sir. How come you aren't?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to give my little girl here a chance to win. I guess you'll be good competition by the way you look. You train?"  
  
"Yes. I train with my father who is also entering."  
  
"Oh, where is he?" Trunks pointed out his father on the stadium floor down in the center of the stadium. The man narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the man and his eyes widened a bit.  
  
"What is your father's name?"  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"I knew he was here." The man whispered. Trunks heard that sentence with his sensitive hearing and placed a confused look on his face.  
  
"So, I think you two should get out there. Don't want to be disqualified now. Good luck Mika."  
  
"Bye dad!"  
  
"Nice to meet you sir."  
  
"Call me Seito." Trunks nodded and ran after Mika. Seito shook his head and glanced over to Vegeta.  
  
"It's time you knew you're not alone Prince Vegeta." Mika and Trunks sprinted over to the stadium floor and met up with all of the other competitors. The two ran over to Goten who was gesturing for them to come over to him.  
  
"Hey man. Where were you two?"  
  
"Well, Mika brought me over to her father to meet him."  
  
"Oh. Well, the elimination round is about to begin."  
  
"Ok everyone! Will the competitors please step into the building for the elimination round." The announcer remarked into the microphone. All of the fighters pondered into the big building and waited to fight. After three hours, twelve fighters came out of the building and stepped onto the white platform yet once again.  
  
"Ok, these are the final 12 competitors in the tournament. Goku, Goten, Wild Tiger, Trunks, Norig, Mika, Vegeta, Pan, Buu, Uub, Yako, and Sano! Let's give these people a round of applause." Everyone in the audience clapped their hands and whistled at the fighters.  
  
"Ok, now whoever wins out of the twelve of you gets to fight the great World Champion Hercule himself." The audience applauded once again.  
  
"Ok, now it is time to pick your opponent." A man rolled out a cart with a box on top of it right in front of the fighters.  
  
"Ok, now I'll call your names and you have to pick a ball with a number on it and tell me what the number is. First up, Goten." Goten walked up to the box and plunged his hand inside of the box. He pulled out a ball and looked at the number.  
  
"Six."  
  
"Ok, Norig."  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Pan."  
  
"One."  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Twelve."  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Wild Tiger."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Well, the first fight goes to Pan and Wild Tiger."  
  
"Oh great. Now look what I'm up against. This'll be embarrassing." Wild Tiger growled.  
  
"Ok, Yako."  
  
"Eleven."  
  
"Mika."  
  
"Three."  
  
"Sano."  
  
"Four."  
  
"Buu."  
  
"Five."  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Nine."  
  
"Uub."  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Ok, well the match ups are Pan and Wild Tiger, then Mika and Sano, then Goten and Buu, then Trunks and Norig, then Goku and Uub, and finally Yako and Vegeta. Ok you guys-"AND GIRL!!" Interrupted Mika. "And girl have five minutes to stretch and get acquainted with your opponent." The fighters each just stood in there usual spot or went to go talk to their friends or opponent. Mika stood a couple of yards away from Trunks and Goten so they could talk by themselves. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned her gaze to the guy behind her.  
  
"So, I guess we're gonna be fighting together baby. Do wanna go out and see a movie after this tournament is over?"  
  
"No thanks and don't call me baby."  
  
"Oh, playing hard to get I see. I can deal with that. Are you sure? I'll go easy on you if you know what I mean!"  
  
"I said no. Do you understand what that means? I already have plans after this tournament, so leave me alone."  
  
"No? Hmm. I don't think I know what no means since not one girl has ever said no to me before. Don't make me take you on by force."  
  
"Go ahead, you'll regret it." Her opponent, Sano, smirked behind her and whispered sweet talk into her ear, and then he pinched her rear. Mika jumped in surprise and growled. She turned around to look him straight in the eyes and punched him lightly in the face. Well, it looked light, but Sano went flying into the wall behind them. Everyone's eyes widened in shock at what Mika just did. It took a couple of seconds for the medics to understand what just happened and then ran over with a stretcher to get him out of the wall he just flew into. The paramedics pried him out of the brick wall and he fell into the stretcher. Just then, another crash sounded from on the other side of the stadium. Another competitor was thrown into a sign. He left a trail of smoke that led up to Vegeta who still had his hand in a fist beside his head. Trunks looked at Mika and then at his dad and ran over to Mika.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, he got on my nerves and he tried to hit on me, so I punched him and gravity took its toll." Trunks eyes widened and then he scowled.  
  
"Are you ok? Did he so anything?"  
  
"No, just pinched my ass, but you know, I told him he'd regret it." Trunks scowl turned into a smirk. "It looks like your dad didn't like his opponent either."  
  
"I guess not. If I'm correct, I think you two will be fighting together." Trunks eyes lowered to the ground.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, he's very strong and I don't want him to hurt you cause believe me, he will." Mika smiled faintly and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Trunks; I can take care of myself. Ok?" He shook his  
head in reassurance.  
  
"Ok ladies and gentlemen, it looks like Mika and Vegeta had a problem with their opponents Sano and Yako and they are both unconscious. So it looks like Vegeta and Mika are going to be fighting in the second match together. You have two minutes left to prepare for your matches." The announcer announced. Mika suddenly felt someone's ki higher a little bit and she whipped her head to look into the audience. She saw her father with his fists clenched and she put a confused look on her face. Why is he so nervous? Mika shrugged and stuck that thought into the back of her mind. Right now she had to concentrate on the tournament and her match to come.  
  
"Ok your two minutes are up. Will all of the competitors please step into the viewing building and you all can stand in the front of the building to observe the matches." All of the fighters strolled into the viewing building and waited for further directions. Goten jogged over to Trunks and Mika and they walked into the building together. The 'gang' met up in a corner of the building and started talking.  
  
"So, now you and Mika are going to fight Vegeta. That's really cool." Goku remarked. Mika looked at him and he did the same to her.  
  
"Will you put up a good fight?"  
  
"It depends. If you fight well, then yes, but if you toy with me, no I won't bother." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Sounds fair enough. So where did you learn how to punch like that? I've never seen a measly human actually punch someone of adequate speed."  
  
"Well, um. I train with my father 24/7 and it's in my blood to fight." Vegeta eyed her suspiciously. Something just wasn't right with her. She was stronger than any normal human, even Krillin and still she is only around 15 years of age. He was definitely going to have to watch out for that in battle.  
  
"Hey Pan! Looks like you fight first!" Goku happily announced.  
  
"Yea grandpa! You'll watch me fight, right?!"  
  
"Of course Pan. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Pan jumped into Goku's arms and gave him a hug.  
  
"Will Pan and Wild Tiger please report to the fighting grounds." The announcer demanded into his microphone.  
  
"That's you Pan! Go and fight fair. Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks grandpa!" Pan skipped out of the room and onto the path out to the fighting grounds/stadium floor. Wild Tiger was right behind her and mumbling things about little girls and how embarrassing this will be. They made it up to the white tiled floor and waited there for their fight to begin.  
  
A/N: Hey people! Sorry for not updating so quickly! I got caught behind in vacation and stuff! So, what happens in the next chapter? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out! Mwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Till next chapter! 


	3. The Secret is Out

Falling in Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, ok?! So don't ask me again!! Geez! A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter and please REVIEW AND REVIEW!! If you have any questions, please feel free to ask in a review! Now on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Secret is Out  
  
"Ok fighters! Let the match begin!" Pan giggled and crouched down into a fighting stance. Wild Tiger chuckled evilly and stared down at his prey.  
  
"Ok you little brat! I'll go easy on you, but you be sure not to cry and whine after you lose! Got it?" Pan smirked at him and flew right towards him. Wild Tiger's eyes widened in shock. She could fly! Pan flew up right in front of him and slapped him square in the face. Wild Tiger went soaring across the ring and almost fell off of the edge, but he stopped himself before he reached it. He got up on his hands and knees and wiped the blood trickling down his chin from his mouth. He growled and stood up abruptly and stalked over to Pan.  
  
"You're strong for a little runt." He snarled. Pan smiled and laughed at his appearance.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"That was not compliment! Get ready for the real fighting!" He threw himself at her and began punching left and right at her tiny form. Pan, being the fast person she is due to being a quarter Saiyan, dodged each of his attacks. She found an open spot right by his ribs and kicked the air out of him. Wild Tiger took in a deep breath trying to get oxygen into his lungs and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He fell over, knocked out from the momentum of the kick. The announcer ran over to the scene and checked to see if he was unconscious.  
  
"And Wild Tiger has lost the match due to a knockout! Pan is the winner!" He yelled into his microphone while raising Pan's arm in the air. The audience paused in silence, not believing that a mere four-year-old girl beat a grown man in a physical-fighting match. After a few seconds they returned back to reality and roared and cheered for Pan's victory. Pan smiled and giggled in happiness and the announcer dropped her arm. She skipped over to Goku and jumped into his arms.  
  
"I won grandpa! I did it!"  
  
"Yea you did! I knew you could Pan!" Pan smiled at her grandfather and suddenly the announcer spoke once more.  
  
"Will Mika and Vegeta please report to the ring. If you are not here in two minutes, you will be disqualified. Mika smirked and pushed herself off of the wall she was leaning on. Trunks and Goten were each standing beside her and filling her in on how to handle Vegeta.  
  
"Remember Mika, my dad doesn't take crap from an opponent and he certainly doesn't go easy on them either." Trunks stated matter of factly. He really didn't want her to fight against his dad since he knew of his father's strength and heritage. He wouldn't go easy on her and he was much, much stronger than she was. Sometimes, Vegeta would full out forget about the rules and boundaries and would get hooked in the pleasure of fighting. He was in a different world when it came to battle.  
  
"Don't worry Trunks. I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl." She patted him on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Trunks faintly smiled back at her and nodded.  
  
"Be careful Mika. Vegeta's no puppy." Goten winked at her and Mika narrowed her eyes at him while smirking.  
  
"Well, neither am I. Thanks for your concern boys, at least I know someone cares about me."  
  
"Of course we do. I mean we only met you, but we like you as a friend already and well, we develop friendly feelings of concern and stuff. Don't ask me about it, I'm not the genius. He is." Goten smirked while pointing at Trunks with his thumb. Trunks stood high and raised his nose in the air proudly.  
  
"Oh please! Trunks stop acting as if you're the smartest person in the world! WE all know your mom is smarter!" Goten and Mika started chuckling and Trunks narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Forget about all of the advice I gave you. Just go in there and get your ass kicked!" He added with a smirk. Mika smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, as well as Goten's.  
  
"I'm telling you two right now. I will be fine. Now I gotta go and get in the ring before I get disqualified." She tightened her grip on the shoulders a little and then ran out of the little building onto the white tiled floor. Vegeta was already there, waiting with his arms crossed and a scowl of annoyance on his face.  
  
"Alright. It looks as if Mika has finally joined us. And just in time, you only had four seconds left. All right you lose if you are knocked out, forfeit, knocked out of the ring, or if you kill the other fighter. Got it?" They both nodded their heads and gazed at each other in anticipation. "Ok ready?! Let the match begin!" Vegeta and Mika stepped back a bit and crouched down into fighting stances.  
  
"Are you ready?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.  
  
"Only if you are, but I must warn you, I don't hesitate."  
  
"At least we have something in common." Vegeta's smirk faded and he charged at her in top speed. He threw a series of punches and kicks to her body and she dodged them one by one. One of his punches hit its target, which was her jaw and she went flying backwards. She stopped herself in midair and growled, then she charged at him and started punching at his form furiously. He dodged each one and countered her attack with a few punches of his own. He succeeded in sending an uppercut into her gut and knocking the wind out of her. Then he kicked her with so much force that she went soaring into the air hundreds of feet from the ground. He flew up to her and clasped his hands together and punched her in the stomach once more. Mika sailed down to the ground and landed in the ring making a twenty foot deep hole. Vegeta smirked and knew she was down for the count. He was a bit taken back when she dodged most of his punches and kicks even though he was holding back a lot. She was no ordinary human girl. He levitated down to the ring with a smirk plastered on his face and started walking to the path that led to the building to wait for your matches.  
  
"One. Two. Three. Four. Fi." He was cut off when the crowd starting cheering and howling. He looked over to the hole and saw Mika emerge from it with as much as a few cuts and scrapes. Vegeta froze in place when the people started cheering and he glanced back towards the ring to see Mika smirking at him walking out of the recently made ditch. His eyes widened in surprise and his mouth was agape. How could a mere teenager let alone a girl withstand such an impact and escape with only a few cuts and bruises.  
  
"Don't think you can get rid of me so easily. I am much stronger than you think Vegeta." He calmed down a bit and walked back to the center of the ring where Mika was standing with her arms crossed and a determined look on her face.  
  
"Well, it looks like I have to agree with you. You are much stronger than you look. How did you get so strong in only 15 years?"  
  
"I already told you. I train with my father 24/7. He makes me train whether I want to or not. So there's your answer. Are you ready to fight again?" Vegeta puzzled over who her father could be and maybe he would like to meet the man. Before he could answer her question though, she flew at him with outstanding speed and punched him square in the face. His whole head moved at the force of her attack and he stumbled back a bit. He turned to look at her and she was already moving her leg to kick him. He quickly grabbed onto her leg, but wasn't fast enough to block her other one. She kicked him on his right side and fell to the ground since none of her legs were on the ground. Vegeta fell unbalanced as well and landed on top of her. Mika punched him in the face and he rolled off of her. She took this to her advantage and pounced on top of him. She straddled his waist while punching his face left and right making him jerk around underneath of her. Finally he flipped them over and smirked at her while punching her in the face a couple of times and rolling them over so she was on top. He lifted her up with his hands and pulled his legs up to his chest and kicked her up in the air.  
  
Mika was a bit dazed by all of the punching and she felt like she was flying. Well, it was partially true, except for the fact that she was falling instead of flying. She opened her eyes and gazed up into the bright blue sky until she hit the ground with a thud. Vegeta got up from his position on the ground and spit blood out onto the ground. He wiped the corners of his mouth and looked over at the smaller ditch Mika made. He strolled over to the hole and peeked inside to see Mika sit up and pant for air. She looked straight up at him and growled. Where did he get so much power? She had never ever seen a human with so much fighting ability and strength before. She growled and flew out of the ditch and into the air. She powered up and created a ki ball the size of a beach ball. Then it suddenly decreased its size to the size of a bowling ball. She made sure that her ki ball was not going to harm any people and threw it straight at Vegeta. He scowled knowing he'd have to take the hit so know one got hurt and that's just what he did. The ki ball blew up upon impact and smoke flooded the stadium. As soon as it cleared, Vegeta was still standing with his arms at his side and a smirk on his face. He didn't even come out with a scratch on him! Mika growled and started to grow frustrated. She decided to show everyone that she was no puppy when she started gathering energy into her hands smirking at Vegeta. His eyes never left her or her big ball of energy and he growled. "First ki balls and now a special attack", Vegeta thought. Mika gathered a nice amount of energy in her hands to be able to blow up a whole village.  
  
"Hisa Mai!" (Long-lasting brightness) Mika yelled and then launched the energy beam over to Vegeta. He quickly raised his arms to block it and the energy hit him on full force. His feet dug into the ground and the stadium was shining of light from the attack. Everyone shielded their eyes so as not to hurt them or become blind. Vegeta wasn't really struggling against the energy attack, but it wasn't one to just knock around. This was a pretty powerful attack and he thought of something and it made him wonder. He finally got fed up with holding the energy back and he bounced it up into the air. Mika's eyes widened a bit, but then narrowed at him. She flew straight at him and started throwing a series of punches and kicks. Vegeta blocked each one and countered them with his own series of punches and kicks. He managed to knee her in the stomach and punch her towards the sky. He flew after her lunched his own energy attack at her. Mika didn't even know what hit her, but it sure as hell hurt! Vegeta smirked as she fell at tremendous speed right next to him. But that wasn't enough. He flew down to her and grabbed onto her fighting gi and hauled her down to the ground at a faster pace. He let go of her before she hit the ground and smoke blew everywhere around them. Vegeta landed softly on the ground and waited for the smoke to clear. It took a few minutes, but it finally cleared and there was a huge hole right in front of him. He pondered over to the edge and glanced down. It was at least sixty feet deep. He flew pretty fast. Mika was no where to be seen. All Vegeta could see were rocks and dirt at the bottom. He smirked knowing that she was under it and began to walk away until he heard rocks move. (Remember he has Saiyan hearing!) He gazed back down at the rubble and saw a hand shoot out from a couple of rocks. Then he saw the rest of her body emerge from the rocks. She definitely had scratches and bruises and cuts on her now. Mika looked up to see Vegeta in her view of vision. She looked at him curiously and obviously angry.  
  
"How are you so strong? I don't get it?" She questioned while standing up straight and levitating out of the hole. Everyone's eyes widened as she emerged from the hole and a lot of curiosity was beginning to surface. Especially the Z warriors curiosity.  
  
"I train as well, but I do it on my own accord."  
  
"I haven't ever seen a human with so much power."  
  
"First of all, I am no human, so don't call me that ever again." Mika's eyes widened in shock. What was he then? She was frightened to ask him that, but answers don't come out of no where.  
  
"Then what are you exactly?"  
  
"I'd ask you the same question. You're too strong for a human girl."  
  
"Well, I asked you first."  
  
"Hmph. Fine. I doubt you'd know what it is anyway. I am a Saiyan. A Saiyan Prince to be exact." Mika's eyes bugged out of her sockets and she nearly fell over. Vegeta was a bit confused at her appearance and he narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? What are you exactly?"  
  
"I-I am also Saiyan. Half Saiyan that is." Vegeta's eyes widened remarkably and his mouth was agape. How could that be? The only Saiyans alive were himself, Kakarott, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan. But there was Raditz and Nappa. Did one of them have a child with some kind of being and this is she? Can't be! She said her father trains her and that he was here!  
  
"You are Saiyan? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I am only half Saiyan though. My father had um. come together with an Earth woman and they had me. He has told me about the planet of Vegetasei and you as well the king. But he said that you had died from Frieza and everything, but I guess he was wrong."  
  
"He sure was! I am no weakling and I took care of Frieza myself! Now what is your father's name?"  
  
"His name is Seito. He said that he was an elite or something. He said that was a high ranking or something, but I didn't pay attention to that." Vegeta's eyes widened a bit and then narrowed conspicuously. He knew who he was. He remembered him just fine. Kin. He used to be the second best ranked soldier in the Saiyan army. He was going to be the commander of the army when the old one would die or he beat him in a challenge. He used to give Vegeta tips on how to keep his defense strong when fighting or other things.  
  
"I know full well who he is. So you're his brat. What kind of woman did he mate with? Is she strong?" Mika's eyes suddenly lowered and she scowled.  
  
"She died a while ago. She was strong, but not strong enough." Mika's gaze fell to the ground and she fought back the tears that dared to fall. There was no way she would shed tears in front of her prince or king or whatever Vegeta was now.  
  
"Well, I will speak with him after this. Now shall we continue our fighting?" Mika looked up at him with watery eyes, and nodded her head. She sucked it up and the water in her eyes disappeared. Now she'll show him what she was really made of. They clashed together and threw plenty of punches and kicks at each other with a little bit of ki balls. They flew to the air and started throwing ki balls and energy beams at each other. Everyone down in the stands and the fighters waiting to fight were observing the match with great interest.  
  
"Why is Mika so strong? She can't possibly be human." Goten remarked to his father. Goku just stared at the two with great concentration. It was hard to see them since they were flying at each other really fast, but it wasn't anything he couldn't follow.  
  
"Well son, I don't know. She has been training really hard she said. But there has to be more to it than that. Why don't we ask her when they're finished fighting, ok?" Goten nodded at his father and glanced over at Trunks who was watching Mika with great concern and curiosity. Goten shook his head at him and walked over to his best friend.  
  
"Hey." Trunks quickly looked at Goten and then at the fight that was taking place right in front of them.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Man, Mika sure is strong. My dad said we should ask where she got her power. I don't think she's human."  
  
"Well, you don't know that for sure."  
  
"Well, if she was human, then she'd be dead already by all of the attacks Vegeta is using against her." Mika and Vegeta were now on the ground trying to hit each other and Mika managed to punch Vegeta with extra strength and he went flying into the brick wall surrounding the ring. He shook his head to stop the dizziness and peeled himself out of the wall without touching the ground. He didn't want to admit it, but he was already getting tired and she was pretty strong for a 15-year-old half Saiyan. "She's stronger than Trunks", Vegeta thought to himself. Trunks had been slacking off since he had entered his adolescent years and instead took an interest in girls and dating. Vegeta charged at Mika and swung his arm at her and he completely caught her off guard. He punched her in the face and she went flying to the edge of the ring. She was on the itty- bitty edge of the ring and she didn't notice one bit. But when she rolled over to get up, she fell off and her eyes widened and she stiffened immediately. She stopped herself in midair before touching the ground and growled. That was a close one and she didn't want to get that close again. She levitated onto the whit tiles and scowled at Vegeta.  
  
"My, my. That was a close one huh? You should have just let yourself fall if you knew what was good for you." Vegeta remarked while crossing his arms and smirking cockily at her.  
  
"Get a life! I do not quit on such terms and I don't intend to ever!" She charged at him angrily and went to punch him in the stomach but he vanished before her eyes and reappeared behind her. Before she knew what happened, he put her in a very tight headlock and lifted them into the air so her legs would hang limp. Mika struggled against his hold on her, but to no avail. He was holding onto her too tightly. Vegeta kneed her n the back and she screamed out in pain. Then he did it again and again and she screamed out each time. Vegeta smiled deviously and let go of his hold o her, but quickly took a hold of her neck and started choking her. Mika started gasping for air and kicking but she didn't have enough energy so she just let herself go limp. She thought for a couple of seconds and then an idea occurred to her. Oh was this going to hurt! She smiled at him and he looked at her confused until a huge wave of pain hit his nether regions. She kicked him in his groin! Vegeta let go of her and doubled over in pain. Mika started coughing and panting for air. She finally composed herself and took advantage of him having his guard down. She quickly kneed him in the face and clasped her hands together and hit his back. Vegeta went sailing towards the ground and Mika followed closely behind him. She wanted to make sure he got out. Before he hit the ground, she kneed him over and over again in the stomach and finally punched him towards the wall beyond the ring. She was too tired to stop herself from falling so she just flew right into the white tiles making yet another ditch and that was all she remembered before blackness took over. Vegeta flew into the brick wall and tried to gain all of his senses back. He started falling backwards and he suddenly realized that he was not over the ring. So he stopped himself before touching the ground. It hurt a lot, but he still made it over to the ring. He expected Mika to come right out of that hole she made, but she never did. The announcer ran over to the hole and looked inside. She was in the middle of it, completely unconscious.  
  
"Mika is unconscious! That means Vegeta wins by knockout!" Everyone cheered and he raised his head proudly. Suddenly a guy with a stretcher came running to the scene and he looked down in the hole. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the man's stupidity and he levitated down to Mika and hauled her into his arms. She surely did put up a good fight and she was strong no doubt about it. He emerged from the hole and glared annoyingly at the guy with the stretcher. He cringed back in fear and ran for his life with the stretcher. Vegeta scowled and landed on both of his feet. He walked over to the others in the building and strolled over to Goku. Trunks and Goten looked at the unconscious Mika as she was passing by in Vegeta's arms and they looked at her with worry evident in their faces.  
  
"Give her one of those beans Kakarott."  
  
"Right." Goku put his hand in his pocket and he pulled out a Senzu bean. He put it in Mika's mouth and moved her jaw up and down so her teeth would crush it. Then he tilted her head back so it would slide down her throat. About a minute later she started to stir and opened her eyes slowly to see a group of guys that she met earlier looking at her. She gasped visibly startled and snuggled up closer to the thing that was holding her. Wait a minute, holding her! She gazed up at who was holding her and she came face to face with none other than Vegeta. Her eyes narrowed in realization that she had lost the match if he was still conscious.  
  
"What happened?" She asked while looking at everyone.  
  
"Well, you managed to punch Vegeta into the wall and you fell into the stadium ground and fell unconscious. Vegeta on the other hand saved himself from touching the ground and won the match." Goten explained. Mika listened attentively and nodded in understanding.  
  
"Congrats Vegeta. Man, am I in for a beating of my life from my father." Mika chuckled and everyone looked at her in astonishment.  
  
"Your dad beats you up cause you lost one fight?"  
  
"Yea. We've been training for this for a while and he still wants me to train for some unknown reason." Mika sighed and then remembered that she was still in Vegeta's arms. She moved around and Vegeta got the hint that she wanted down. He set her down roughly and crossed his arms over his chest as usual and placed a scowl on his face. What a surprise!!!  
  
"Umm. Mika?" Trunks asked cautiously.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well, I think we all want to know where all of your strength and energy came from? It isn't humanly possible for a person to have that much energy and be human. Are you human?" Mika sighed heavily.  
  
"Well, yes and no. I'm half-human and umm. half saiyan." Everyone's eyes were wide with surprise and their mouths were agape.  
  
"Really? Me to." Trunks said to make her feel not alone.  
  
"And me." Goten stepped in. "As well as my brother and niece. Well, she's a quarter saiyan. My dad here though is full Saiyan." Goten noted while pointing at Goku.  
  
"And my little sister is half saiyan too." Trunks added. Mika looked at them all dumbfounded and then started giggling.  
  
"What's funny?" Goku questioned curiously.  
  
"Well, it's just that it feels good to feel that you're not alone."  
  
"Oh don't worry. You're never alone. But hey, if you said you're half saiyan than wouldn't that mean one of your parents is full saiyan?"  
  
"Well yes. My father is. He is actually up there in the stands watching. If you guys want to meet him you can."  
  
"I already did. He didn't look that saiyan." Trunks stated.  
  
"Oh, but he acts it. Believe me." Mika chuckled. "Well, I guess you go next Goten! Good luck! I'm going to go over to watch with Marron! Good luck to the rest of you! Later!"  
  
"Bye!" They all said as Mika flew out and over to the rest of the gang which was mostly the women. She flew into the window and waved hi to everyone.  
  
"Hey Mika. Great match!" Marron yelled as she ran over to her and gave her a hug. "But how come you aren't hurt? You were fighting pretty rough out there."  
  
"I took a Senzu bean or something like that."  
  
"Yea, great match Mika is it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yup. Thanks. Umm.I have something to tell you all. I know I am really strong and powerful and everyone has been wondering why."  
  
"I'm glad you brought that up. I've been wondering that a lot!" Krillin scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Me to." Bulma added.  
  
"I think we all have Bulma." Chi-Chi looked over to Mika and smiled at her. "Now tell us why you are so strong."  
  
"Well, I'm only half human." Everyone gasped in surprise. "I'm also half saiyan. My father is a full blooded saiyan and he came here and met an earth and woman and blah blah."  
  
"Well, that certainly explains a lot!" Bulma remarked stunned. Everyone's expression was the same. Wide eyes and mouth's agape. What a surprise.  
  
"Hey! You never told me this! You mean to tell me, that you've been my best friend for a couple of years and you haven't even told me that you weren't a full human?"  
  
"I'm sorry Marron. I couldn't. My father doesn't know that I told you guys. Please, don't tell anyone else."  
  
"We won't. We can't anyways. We're the same way." Gohan said to make her feel better.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
A/N: Well, everyone knows her little secret! How will they react to her father and how will he react to all of these other Saiyans and his prince? Will Mika really get the beating of her life? Who wins the tournament? Well, find out next chapter! Later days! 


	4. It Isn't a Date, Is It?

Falling in Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! A/N: Hey everyone! I am beginning to really like this story. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been on vacation and sleeping in. You all know how it is in the summer. Oh and in this story, Goku DOES NOT go to wherever he goes to train Uub. He doesn't know he's Buu's reincarnation. Here's chapter four. Enjoy! ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Four  
  
It Isn't a Date, Is It?  
  
This is the final battle out of all of the fights that happened just today. It's Goku verses Vegeta. They both decided that they would lay low so they wouldn't hurt anyone in the stands and fought until they could fight no more. In the end, it was a draw. Everyone stared at the two fighters with eyes full of disbelief. They were stronger than anyone could have ever thought of.  
  
"Wow! They're strong!" Mika stated while gazing at the two men with sparkles in her eyes. She wished she could be that strong.  
  
"Oh believe me! They are much stronger than that. They didn't even go to Super Saiyan 2. They wanted to lower their ki's in battle so they wouldn't hurt anyone." Gohan explained to Mika.  
  
"Wowwwww." Mika whispered to herself.  
  
"Ok everyone! It looks like our champ Hercule has come down with a serious illness. He won't be participating in the fight for the championship today. Sorry folks." Everyone sighed and they left for their homes. The whole Z gang met up at the exit of the tournament grounds and started chatting before they left back to their own homes. Trunks, Goten, Mika, and Marron all stood in a little group and discussed where they would be heading for the meal that they all agreed on the day before. It was then that a tall man with short black spiky hair and a nice tan muscular structure came waltzing over to the group of teenagers.  
  
"Mika." Mika whipped her head around to see the owner of the deep voice that called her name.  
  
"Father. Umm.hi." She said while waving her hand and smiling nervously. ~ Oh great, here it comes ~ Mika's father eyed the three other people who was with her and narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Hello sir! Remember me? It's Marron."  
  
"Hello Marron. Yes I remember you. You've been my daughter's best friend for years now."  
  
"That's right, you better believe it." She said while smiling at Mika.  
  
"Mika, I need to speak with you now."  
  
"Now? Well, me and my friends were gon-"Now!" Mika cringed at the low tone of his voice and quickly treaded behind him to a corner far from her friends. As soon as they got away from eye-sight from her friends Mika's father put a hand on her shoulder and tightened his grip remarkably earning a yelp of pain from Mika.  
  
"You didn't win the tournament."  
  
"Sorry father. The other man was too strong. He is also of the same race as us. He is our Prince in fact."  
  
"Yes, I noticed when I saw that young man you introduced me to before the tournament started. So he is the Prince's offspring?"  
  
"Yes. He is also half-saiyan like me though. The Prince mated with an Earthling woman as well."  
  
"So I see. Well, you did quite well with fighting against him even though you suppressed your ki and so did he, but still, you lost."  
  
"I said sorry dad. I'm sorry if I'm not what you expected me to be!" Mika yelled, her anger rising every second at her father. He narrowed his eyes at her and growled.  
  
"Do not speak to me in such a manner brat. You will become strong and you will like it. Don't forget about what happened when you were younger. You still have other reasons to become stronger; so don't let any of these half- breeds you call friends get in your way. Do I make myself clear?" Her father asked in a dangerously low calm voice. Mika glared daggers at her father and her face was turning a beat red.  
  
"I still remember father, but I can make my own decisions! So stop treating me as if I am still a child!" She yanked his hand off of her shoulder and stomped away back to her friends with her fists clenched at her sides. Her father was left behind with a scowl on his face and a temper that had to be unleashed somewhere. He quickly fled the place towards his home and took out all of his anger in his training facilities. Mika angrily stalked up to her friends and tried to calm down a bit.  
  
"Are you ok Mika? What happened?" Marron asked worriedly.  
  
"That jerk! He still treats me as if I'm a child! Hmph!" She crossed her arms and growled to herself. Trunks put a hand on her shoulder and she winced a bit. He quickly removed his hand and looked at her in a confused manner.  
  
"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Trunks asked in a low menacing voice. Mika looked up at him and her anger dissipated quickly as soon as she gazed into his worried deep blue eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. He just squeezed my shoulder a bit. That's it. Ok, change of subject. Where are we eating?" Everyone looked at her and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, we were thinking about going to that new restaurant in East City. Delio's I think it's called. It has an outside deck and fast service so I've heard." Goten answered before anyone had a chance to speak.  
  
"Mmmmm. That sounds good. Do we have to dress up or can we go in casual clothes?"  
  
"Either one. I'm gonna dress up a bit, but not too much. Maybe a skirt or something." Marron remarked. Mika nodded at her and then looked at the boys.  
  
"Well, if me and Marron are gonna dress up a bit, I suggest you two should too. I mean like wear nice cargos and a dress up shirt or something. You'll figure it out." Trunks and Goten nodded their heads and they stood in silence.  
  
"Well, I have to go back to my house and change. How about you boys come and pick me up and then pick Mika up at her house. Sound like a plan?" Marron asked looking at everyone in question.  
  
"Yea, but I don't know where you live." Trunks directed his comment to Mika.  
  
"Marron will tell you. It's on the way to East City so we won't be going back and forth. Well, what time should I expect you guys to be there? It's 5:45 right now."  
  
"Umm, well I have to pick up Goten, then Marron, and then you. Uhhh."  
  
"I'll go over to your house man so you don't have to come all the way over to mine. I'll just borrow your clothes."  
  
"Ok. Well that makes things easier. Umm. well how about seven thirty?"  
  
"Alright. Marron will give you directions on the way so you won't get lost. Cya later." Mika waved goodbye to everyone and ran to an alleyway. She made sure know one could see her and she sky rocketed into the air on the way to her house. Marron left with her family and Trunks and Goten left with Trunks family. *So everyone left with their families except for Goten* When Bulma landed the helicopter in her yard, Trunks and Goten climbed out and helped Bra get out.  
  
"Oh this is so cute. A double date!" Bulma chirped while clapping her hands.  
  
"Mom! This is not a date! It's umm.just a get together thing for friends."  
  
"That is also known as a date honey."  
  
"It isn't a date!" Trunks roared out in frustration.  
  
"If your mother says it's a date, then it's a date. Got it?" Vegeta annoyingly stated after his family spent 15 minutes of talking about this 'date'.  
  
"Whatever. Come on Goten. Let's go get ready."  
  
*Gulp* "Ok." The boys flew to Trunk's window and disappeared through it. Bra tugged on the end of Bulma's dress and looked up at her mother with sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Mama. Can I have pancakes for dinner?" Bulma stopped walking and knelt down to her daughter's height so she could look at her right in the eyes.  
  
"No sweetie. That's a breakfast food." Bulma replied with a sweet smile.  
  
"I agree with the brat woman." Vegeta sided with his daughter Bra. If you want to say that Vegeta spoiled his little girl than you are totally right. He treats her like the princess she is and Bra has him wrapped around her little tiny finger. Bulma glared at Vegeta and flung her arms in the air.  
  
"Fine! You can have pancakes! Just go ask grandma to make them!" Bulma angrily remarked. She didn't usually cave in so quickly, but she actually didn't feel like arguing.  
  
"Thank you mama! I love you!" Bra squealed as she hugged her mother tightly. Bulma gave in and hugged her back.  
  
"I love you too." Bra jumped over to her father and held her hands out to him.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked annoyed.  
  
"Carry me daddy!" Bra asked excitedly.  
  
"No. You can walk."  
  
"Pwwease!!" Bra asked with her puppy dog eyes that not even her father could ignore. He rolled his eyes and opened up his arms.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Yeaaaaaaahhhh!" Bra jumped into his arms and Vegeta put her on his shoulders.  
  
"This is fun!!!" The three of them walked into the kitchen to have their unusual dinner.  
  
Meanwhile in Trunk's room  
  
Trunks and Goten searched through Trunk's closet and dresser for clothes that would be suitable to wear to dinner they had planned for tonight. Goten was looking through Trunk's closet when he found the perfect shirt to wear.  
  
"Aha. What do you think about this one? You think Marron would like it?" Goten asked his best friend Trunks who glanced at the shirt and nodded.  
  
"Yea. If I know Marron and I do, she likes the colors pink and blue."  
  
"Great! Can I borrow these pants too?"  
  
"Sure whatever." Trunk's replied without even looking at them. Goten sprinted into the bathroom and changed into the clothes he picked out. Trunk's was still looking for a shirt to go with his black baggy pants. He searched his dresser and found a black T-shirt that matched his pants perfectly. He smirked and an idea popped in his head. He hurried over to his closet and found a short sleeved light tan jacket to go over his black shirt.  
  
"Yes!" Trunks yelped out, happy that he finally found his outfit. Just then Goten emerged from the bathroom wearing a white wife beater with a dark royal blue overcoat on top and a pair of khaki cargos.  
  
"Took ya long enough."  
  
"Oh well, what you got?"  
  
"Black pants, a black T-shirt, and a tan jacket."  
  
"Awesome. Get changed and then we can go." Trunks nodded his head and slammed the bathroom door shut and got changed.  
  
Marron's House Which Is At Master Roshi's Island  
  
"Oh man! What to wear, what to wear!" Marron screeched while throwing clothes over her shoulder from her closet. "Ohhhh! What to do?" Marron thought for a little bit and then a light bulb suddenly turned on above her head.  
  
"Aha! I'll call Mika!" Marron raced over to her phone and dialed Mika's phone number. After a few minutes, Mika picked up the phone and greeted her friend.  
  
"I'm having a mental breakdown! What are you wearing? What should I wear?"  
  
"Calm down Marron! Calm down. Ok, I think you should wear that new outfit you bought from Mandee's yesterday at the mall."  
  
"Ohhhh! Thank you so much! What are you wearing?"  
  
"You'll see when you get here."  
  
"Oh phooey. Fine, fine. Thanks a lot! Bye."  
  
"Later." Marron hung up her phone and quickly treaded over to her shopping bags that she never emptied after her time at the mall. She took out the outfit and got changed in her room, making sure that her door was locked and there was no way Master Roshi could see her. After she got changed she applied her make-up and dried her hair since she took a shower earlier. After about forty-five minutes, Marron was ready for dinner and she checked herself out in her mirror.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Mika's House  
  
Mika quietly tiptoed into her house so her father wouldn't hear her and she fled to her room. She closed her door softly and walked over to her bed and sat down.  
  
"What should I wear?" Mika puzzled about what to wear until it came to her. She snapped her fingers and quietly rose from her bed. She searched her room for what she was looking for and messed her room up while doing so. She threw her clothes out of her closet and saw no sign of it. She removed everything from under her bed and in her dresser.  
  
"Kami, where did I put that bag?" Mika scrambled around her large room in search for those shopping bags she brought home the day before. Just then, the phone in her room rang and she quickly picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mika, its Marron!"  
  
"Oh hey Marron. What's up?"  
  
"I'm having a mental breakdown! What are you wearing? What should I wear?"  
  
"Calm down Marron! Calm down. Ok, I think you should wear that new outfit you bought from Mandee's yesterday at the mall."  
  
"Ohhhh! Thank you so much! What are you wearing?"  
  
"You'll see when you get here."  
  
"Oh phooey. Fine, fine. Thanks a lot! Bye."  
  
"Later." Mika hung up her phone and continued looking for her bag.  
  
"Eureka." Mika whispered after finding all of her shopping bags in the living room and quickly took them all into her room. She closed the door and tore through her bags for a specific outfit.  
  
"Aha!" She clamped her hand over her mouth and hoped her father didn't hear her. Since earlier today, she didn't feel like talking to him and she really didn't have the time to either. She laid her outfit on her bed and ran into her bathroom for a shower. After her shower, she changed into her outfit and fixed her hair. She applied her make-up, which only consisted of lip-gloss cause she didn't really approve of make-up that much and she did a once over of herself in her mirror.  
  
"Hn. I'm a genius." Mika winked at herself in the mirror and grabbed her purse before exiting her room. As she entered the living room, she met up with her father and he just ignored her. ~ So much for trying to be quiet ~ Mika thought to herself.  
  
"I'm going out to dinner and I won't be home till later." Her father just grunted and he entered the kitchen to try and make himself something to eat. Usually, his daughter cooks him something to eat, but whenever they get in their little quarrels he ends up making himself dinner. And it doesn't taste good. Mika walked over to the cupboard and got out twelve cans of Beefaroni. Then she took out four huge pots and put them on all four burners of the stove. Her father watched her intently wondering why she was getting out cooking things if she was going out to dinner.  
  
"Just turn these knobs in between medium and high and put 3 cans in each pot. Keep them on for about 5 minutes each and be sure to stir them during those five minutes. Do the same if you want anymore. Turn off all of the burners when you're done and you can leave the dishes to me." She explained while showing him, but never looking at him in the face. He listened to everything she had to say and grunted in response. Mika turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm and she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid while you're out." This time, Mika turned her head and gazed straight in her father's eyes. She curtly nodded and he let go of her arm and towards his own room. Mika took a deep breath and sat on her living room couch and turned on the TV. The weather channel appeared and she watched as the weatherman predicted clear skies and a temperature of 72 degrees.  
  
"Good. At least it won't rain." Just then a honking noise came from outside of her house and she looked out her window to see Trunk's, Goten, and Marron in Trunk's Kia Sorento. She grabbed her purse and left through her front door. She walked down the path in front of her house and over to her friends. Trunks was staring starry-eyed at Mika as she strolled over to his car. Marron smacked him on the side of the head and told him to help her into the car. He quickly hopped out of his SUV and stopped right in front of Mika. She held her purse in both of her hands and stood a little nervously in front of him.  
  
"So how do I look?" Trunks glanced at her curvaceous body and smiled.  
  
"You look beautiful." A light crimson rose on Mika's cheeks and she smiled back at him. She was wearing a khaki jean skirt and a black sleeveless turtleneck with black open toed 2-inch heels. She also had her hair up in high ponytail with little wisps of her bangs hanging over her face.  
  
"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."  
  
"Thanks." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. He opened the passenger seat door to his vehicle and offered Mika his hand. She gladly accepted it and hopped into the seat.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Mika. You look nice." Goten complimented.  
  
"Thanks. So do you and you too Marron." Marron was wearing a pink tank top with a black mini skirt and black 3-inch heels. She kept her hair down, but pulled her long bangs back on the top of her head with two butterfly clips.  
  
"I know." Everyone laughed at her cockiness and Trunk's drove off to the restaurant that they would all eat at. Little did they know, Seito, Mika's father, watched the whole scene and he knew that he'd just have to keep an eye on that lavender haired boy, the Prince's son.  
  
A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading and please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!!!! Later Days!! 


End file.
